Trolls Of Alternia
by The Seer Of Mind
Summary: In Trolls of Alternia there will multiple stories of stuff that corralates in some current events of Homestuck (EX: A dead character would be met in a dream bubble), there no "order to read in" just the numbers are there for when they were released! Some Stories might have pictures, some might not! So I hope you enjoy this series!
Hi everyone! Welcome to Story 1 of Trolls of Alternia! I made this while talking to my Moirail and stuff so, yeah! There might be more of this in the future, and I plan it so! Hope you enjoy and the pictures I used can be found here [X]

B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO B3 DO

SOLLUX!

*Sollux runs up*

tz waiit

gaaaah

 **/ha4hgn**

SOLLUX, HOW'D YOU G3T H3R3 SO F4ST?

ii dont want two talk about iit

*Flash back sounds*

tz waiit

gaaahh

iim lo2ing my breath...

D- I shall help neigh low b100d in the honor of city

 **/LcnOhn**

OK, SO L3T GO 4RR3ST K4RKL3S!

waiit, tz were arre2ting kk?

Y34H!

H3 W4S M3SS1NG W1TH MY 1NT3RN3T!

OK, W3R3 4T H1S H1V3!

*glass shatters*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

W41T! W4S TH4T K4RKL3S?

yeah, ii thiink iit wa2

Sorry Terezi And Sollux But...

 **/de3gNN**

SOLLUX

what tz

DO TH3 TH1NG

what thiing?

YOU KNOW, TH3 TH1NG!

uggghhh

 **/xpWmSA**

*after a minute or two of that in the car*

W3 C4UGHT UP TO TH3M!

ok, let2 get the2e two

Im Sorry You Two But Me And Karkat Are Matesprits Now

WH4T

*Terezi gets really mad at Kanaya*

44444444444444444HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*Terezi lunges at Kanaya*

*Karkat falls to the ground*

*Terezi then beats up Kanaya*

tz, stop it!

stop doing this

W3LL, WHOS STOP1NG M3?

me

*Sollux then turns Terezi around and hugs her*

sol-solux? wh4t 4r3 you do1ng...?

well, 2topiing you of cour2e

*Sollux then kisses Terezi!*

well, 2topiing you of cour2e

sollux...

*Karkat then runs over and punches Sollux in the face*

K4RKL3S!

WHYD YOU DO TH4T?

WELL WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT?

B3C4US3 YOU 4LSO W4NT TO B3 MY M4T3SPR1T?

*Karkat then kisses Terezi*

*Sollux then walks over to Kanaya*

2o, the per2on you loved al2o love2 another

Well Its Really Apparent Now

yeah, well, you want to get them back?

Sure Thing Sollux, So How Shall We... Prank Them

geez ky, your deviou2

Well I Wonder Why?

heh, well ii bet ii know

So How Shall We Prank Them?

throw a bucket at them

Sollux, That Is So... So... I Cant Conjure Words For It

well, werent you and ro2e mate2prit2

Yeah But She Started 'Dating" John

well that 2uck2

Yeah... But She Looks Happier So I Guess Im Kind Of Ok With It

ok

waiit

ii got a better plan ky

Really? What?

throw them iin a jaiil cell and force them two fill bucket2 tiill we feel they can go

Sollux, You Are Evil!

heh, ii know, but theiir stiil kiissiing

so help me throw them iin a truck

*They then throw the still kissing Karkat and Terezi in the car and hand cuffed them, and their still kissing*

ok, that2 just gro22, why are they still kiissiing?

I Dont Know, They've Been Trying To Be Toghether For A Long Time And Finally Are.

welp, were at the 2tatiion

Ok, Lets Get Them In The Cell.

*They then throw them in the cell, put 10 buckets in the cell, and un handcuff them*

ok love biird2

HUH? WH4TS H4PP3N1NG?

I DONT KNOW!

Fill The Buckets And You Can Go. Theres Only Ten Clean Ones Currently After... Gamzee And Tavros Did Something...

yeah, let2 not talk about that

W3LL OK K4N4Y4 4ND SOLLUX

UUUH... YEAH YOU TWO!

SO K4RK4T... R34DY?

YEAH, BUT A LITTLE PRIVACY YOU TO!

*Sollux and Kanaya then put a curtain over the cell, but what they didnt know is that Terezi's glasses had a hidden razorblade!

They then filled some buckets because they wanted to but while they did Terezi started to file the bars

Then when they were done... Filling buckets, they put their clothes back on and did a youth roll out the window and then escaped!*

W3LL, K4RK4T... YOU DO ST1LL H4V3 TO GO J41L FOR BR34K1NG TH3 L4W...

BUT 1LL G1V3 YOU L3SS T1M3! :]

OK TEREZI WELL, TAKE ME TO MY CELL

W3LL, 4FT3R W3 SUBDU3 K4N4Y4 4ND SOLLUX

They then filled some buckets because they wanted to but while they did Terezi started to file the bars

OK, SO LETS DO THAT.

*After they did that Terezi and sollux had a talk.*

1M SORRY 4BOUT TH4T SOLLUX, 1 DONT F3LL TH3 S4M3 W4Y 4BOUT YOU...

that2 fiine tz, ii gue22 ii ju2t wanted you to know ii care for you...

W3LL, W3 C4N ST1LL B3 FR13NDS : D

W3LL, K4RK4T... YOU DO ST1LL H4V3 TO GO J41L FOR BR34K1NG TH3 L4W...

1M SORRY 4BOUT TH4T SOLLUX, 1 DONT F3LL TH3 S4M3 W4Y 4BOUT YOU...

ok tz... well, we got kk, you could even say he was...

 **/QtSzBt**

NO SOLLUX, JUST PL34S3, NO

*After Karkat served his time and got out of jail, him and Terezi sold their apartment hives, and got a real Hive together*

 ***THE END***


End file.
